


Kneeling

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Couch Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley loves Aziraphale on his knees





	Kneeling

Crowley loved Aziraphale on his knees. He loved the way Aziraphale slowly settled, as if mindful of the dirt on his trouser knees, but willing to do it anyway. He loved Aziraphale’s hands smoothing up his thighs, his focus turned towards his goal.

Slowly, Crowley reached for his zipper. 

“Allow me,” said the angel, with the same geniality that he might use when opening a door.

Crowley let his hands fall to the side. “By all means,” he said with answering politeness, though his tone had more of a smirk in it.

Aziraphale leaned in to nuzzle him. Crowley had already been straining against his zipper; that only made it worse. He groaned softly, slowly rocking his hips.

“So beautiful,” murmured Aziraphale, reaching out to free him.

Crowley moaned as the cool air touched his skin. He leaned back, his breath catching as Aziraphale touched him. Crowley was already so aroused that the slightest touch felt like it should leave a brand of Aziraphale’s fingerprints. He’d almost like that, Aziraphale’s fingerprints on his skin, never fading, always reminding him of we he had in these moments.

Aziraphale liked to tease him at first, wrapping a hand around the base, rubbing Crowley’s cock against the seam of his lips, tongue darting out to taste the salty pearls of precome already forming.

Crowley’s barely remembered to breathe as he watched Aziraphale, trusting him to take care of him and wanting so much more.

Looking up through his eyelashes, Aziraphale smiled beatifically and then slowly, oh so slowly, wrapped his mouth around Crowley.

“Yessss,” hissed Crowley, head flopping back and eyes slamming shut. 

Aziraphale took him all the way to the root, swallowing around him and holding himself there.

Crowley’s hands went to Aziraphale’s hair, tugging gently. He could feel Aziraphale smirk as he began to bob his head, still going slowly, setting the pace he wanted.

Aziraphale planted his hands on Crowley’s hips, holding him in place.

“Go...Sa… please,” moaned Crowley, gathering his strength to look down at him.

Aziraphale looked up through his lashes, gaze as heated as any winter fire, eyes blown dark as the night sky.

Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s soft hair, gasping and closing his eyes again as Aziraphale used his tongue. There was something to be said for centuries of practice.

Gradually, Aziraphale began to pick up the pace, still dragging things out, making pleas and half-formed prayers fall from Crowley’s mouth. Crowley knew from experience that Aziraphale could keep this up for hours if he wanted, but thankfully tonight he seemed to be merciful.

Crowley’s orgasm began to build. Aziraphale relented in his grip, letting Crowley shift his hips, but not thrust. Crowley would come when Aziraphale wanted him to and not a moment sooner.

Those thoughts did nothing to relieve Crowley’s desire. He may have become a demon through rebellion, however subtle, but when it came to Aziraphale he wanted to serve and obey.

Aziraphale’s head moved faster still. Crowley’s body tensed as he hurtled towards the edge. He cried out, gripping Aziraphale’s hair as if that could keep him from toppling over the precipice. 

Crowley felt his wings fold out a moment before he came. He shouted his pleasure, body arching, as Aziraphale eagerly swallowed him down.

Finally, Aziraphale knelt back, wiping his mouth the back of his hand and looking up at Crowley with a satisfied grin.

Crowley covered his face with the tip of his wing. Aziraphale got to his feet and brushed the wing aside, kissing him gently. Crowley sighed and gripped his shirt, holding on for dear life.

“Are you all right?” asked Aziraphale, raising his head to kiss Crowley’s forehead.

“Never better,” muttered Crowley. He reached out to fondle Aziraphale through his trousers.

Aziraphale smiled. “Insatiable, are you?”

“Only fair,” said Crowley, pushing down his trousers. “How do you want me?”

“Hmm,” said Aziraphale. “On your knees, lean on the back of the sofa, and leave your wings out.”

Aziraphale stepped back and Crowley obeyed, wings falling submissively. He braced himself, listening as Aziraphale freed himself and stepped closer again. He head Aziraphale let loose his own wings.

“Mine,” murmured Aziraphale, pushing in all at once, the way eased by a minor miracle. He leaned over Crowley, one hand between his shoulder blades to pin him in place, wings covering them both as he thrust hard and fast, already close to his climax.

If Crowley was more coherent he would preen, knowing that he could bring Aziraphale to such a state. As it was, all he could do was moan and take what Aziraphale was giving him.

Aziraphale lost his rhythm as he came, panting and folding over Crowley, peppering the back of his neck with kisses. Crowley squeezed around Aziraphale, making him groan in turn.

Carefully, Aziraphale tilted them to the side. Crowley hid his wings as they settled on the sofa, Crowley half in Aziraphale’s lap, head tucked against his shoulder. Aziraphale held him in his arms, wings around them, as if he could shield them both from the passing hours and the world outside.

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s temple. Crowley reached out and started to carefully preen Aziraphale’s wing, and for the moment all was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to astudyinfic and Beltainefaerie for reading it over.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
